


道化師（ピエロ）

by GoteborgRose



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoteborgRose/pseuds/GoteborgRose
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 1





	1. 道化師（ピエロ）（一）

马戏团是给人们带来快乐的存在。  
我的快乐，就是有一天和我的动物们一起站在舞台中央，让他坐在最前面的位置，看着他露出笑容。  
我想做一名驯兽师。

镇上难得像今天一样热闹，那个备受欢迎的马戏团终于巡演到这里。孩子们早已经迫不及待，他们兴奋地一晚上没睡，一大早又赶到会场外嬉闹。大人们同样期待这场表演，马戏团面前没有年龄的界限，他们的童年，他们的梦想，都足以在这里展开羽翼，冲破成年人的桎梏。  
马戏团一定是可以让人幸福的吧，这是每个人都深信不疑的事实。

“那个……这是你的围巾吗？”拉达曼提斯叫住刚刚从身边跑过的男孩，看起来和自己差不多大的样子。  
“咦？谢谢！我太着急了都没注意。”他接过围巾，露出活泼的笑容，“你也是来看马戏表演的吗？一个人？”  
“嗯，”拉达曼提斯点点头，“父母带着弟弟妹妹去医院了，所以今天只有我。”  
“这样，我也是偷偷溜出来的。我叫加隆，你叫什么啊？”  
“拉达曼提斯。”  
“好长哦。”加隆嘟嘟嘴，他从包里翻出一支钢笔，“帮我写在手上？”  
“诶？没问题吗？”  
“当然，这样就忘不掉了。你字写得好漂亮啊。”  
“……过奖了。”拉达曼提斯有些不好意思，他意识到自己可能不受控制地脸红了，赶快换了个话题，“你……坐在哪里啊？”  
加隆掏出自己的票，和拉达曼提斯那张比对了一下：“我们居然挨着，也太巧了吧。”  
“那……一起过去？”  
“好。”他牵起拉达曼提斯的手，蓝色的发梢一翘一翘地在风中跃动，“我还买了零食，一起吃啊。”  
“啊，嗯。”  
拉达曼提斯坐在加隆身边悄悄地偷看了几眼，他好像遇到了长这么大以来见过的最可爱的人。

小孩子的友谊很单纯，单纯到像清澈的泉水一样。加隆是自来熟的性格，他戳戳拉达曼提斯的眉毛，说他非常有个性，又喂给他一把爆米花。拉达曼提斯则很紧张，好像心脏都比平常跳得快些，大多数时候他总在家里帮着父母照顾弟弟妹妹，很少有机会和同龄人玩耍，这是他第一次离朋友这个词这么近。  
演出很快开始了，两个人的目光不约而同地被舞台中心披着红色披风的驯兽师吸引。他像一位威风凛凛的将军，指挥着身旁不一样的军团。猛虎越过火圈，羚羊跃上峰顶，孩子们为之欢呼，大人们为之感慨，围绕在动物们身边的还有神秘莫测的魔术师，从黑色的帽檐中变出玫瑰花和飞向天空的信鸽。  
“好厉害啊！这是我第一次看马戏表演，真的来对了。”  
“是啊，这里平时都没有马戏团呢。你喜欢看马戏吗？”  
“嗯，感觉能看到动物就很开心。”  
“我的话，长大以后也想做一名驯兽师。”  
“诶？真的吗？”加隆侧过身，惊喜地凑到离拉达曼提斯很近的位置，“太棒了吧，能有这样的梦想你一定很厉害。”  
“也没有了。”拉达曼提斯揉揉自己的头发，“这还只是个想法，不知道能不能实现。”  
“会实现的！”  
加隆坚定地告诉他，脸上的笑容比刚才还要明朗。拉达曼提斯看着他有些出神，他从来没有把这个秘密告诉过任何人，在这个有些封闭的小镇上，这样的梦想就像天方夜谭一样不切实际。可加隆毫不犹豫地认同了他，让拉达曼提斯动摇的心重新得到了鼓励。他握住加隆的手，声音变得更为有力：“如果可以的话，来看我的表演好吗？”  
“当然！我一定会去的！”  
“那约好了。我会让你坐在最前排，和小动物们一起互动。”  
“还可以互动吗？不会吓到它们？”  
“我以前在书上看过，驯兽师让观众帮忙一起表演，让小松鼠趴在他肩上，或是让小狮子蹭蹭他的腿。”  
“哇，听起来就很棒，那你可一定要加油呢。”  
“我会的。”  
加隆在饮料杯里插了两根吸管，放在两个人中间：“干杯！”像在庆祝已经成功的事实一样。

第一个朋友是通过马戏团认识的，但那个时候，他们还不知道爱为何物。  
回家的路上，加隆依然兴致勃勃地和拉达曼提斯讨论着今天的马戏表演，他眼睛里闪烁的光亮让拉达曼提斯萌生了渴望守护的冲动。驯兽师的梦想并不是口头说说那么简单，在这方面他说不上是有天赋的人，他也不知道父母会不会同意，但他从未有一个时刻像现在这样确信：即使要经受危险艰苦的训练，即使被投以奇奇怪怪的眼神，他想成为一名驯兽师，为了兑现他的诺言。

“说起来你有注意到吗，舞台外场好像有很多扮相奇怪的人，一边扔着彩色的圆球一边做出一些滑稽的动作。”  
“你是说小丑吗？他们也是马戏团的演员吧。”  
“好像是，看起来像是搞笑的那种，脸上涂着好厚的油彩，也看不出原来的长相，你说会不会本来长得不好看所以要这样。”  
“不知道啊，”拉达曼提斯思考着，回想起小丑的样子，“虽然说小丑是带给大家快乐的演员，可说实话，扮相有点可怕。”  
“是啊，还是驯兽师比较拉风。所以你想当驯兽师还是没错的，你又不难看。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯哼。”加隆一只手跨过拉达曼提斯肩膀，整个人靠在他身上，“你穿上那个披风，一定非常帅气。”  
拉达曼提斯愣了一下，他小心翼翼地配合加隆的动作，连步伐都与他保持一致。  
“要是真的可以加入他们就好了。我听说这组马戏团特别神奇，到哪里都非常受欢迎的样子。”  
“他们表演得很棒，有这样的结果也不意外吧。”加隆忽然停下脚步，他站到拉达曼提斯对面，清清嗓子，双手郑重地拍拍他，随后模仿大人的样子用特别正经的声音说，“你要相信自己，别在乎别人说什么，梦想都是平等的，只是看每个人适合什么，就算小丑也一样。”  
“……加隆？”  
“毕竟我是要坐在前排的人，我会督促你的。”  
“噗。”  
拉达曼提斯被他努力保持严肃的样子逗笑了，看着拉达曼提斯笑得眉毛扭到一起，加隆自己也憋不住笑了出来。  
“你刚刚的样子好像我爸爸。”  
“可是感觉好蠢哦。”  
“大人就是这样的吧。”  
“不想成为大人，大人的生活好无趣。”加隆伸展下身体，他把手里没打开的零食都塞给拉达曼提斯，“你弟弟妹妹是生病了吗？把这些带回去给他们吃吧。”  
“这……不好吧，这是用你的钱买的。”  
“没什么啊，我们是朋友了吧。而且今天多亏你我才没把围巾弄丢，不然回去妈妈又要数落我了。”  
“唔……那我替他们谢谢你。”拉达曼提斯怀抱着满满一大捧零食，凑过去吻了加隆的脸颊，“我们两个好像住得不远的样子，有时间的话你来我家坐坐啊。”  
“好，你的弟弟妹妹一定很可爱，他们还有像你这样的哥哥，我也想有个哥哥照顾我。”  
“那……你喊我哥哥？”  
“拉达曼提斯哥哥吗？感觉好暧昧。”  
“暧昧吗？我不介意的。”  
“你真有意思。”加隆张开手拥抱了拉达曼提斯，“前面就是岔路口了，看样子要分别了，今天真的很开心。”  
“我也是，很期待下次和你见面。”  
“等等哦，”拉达曼提斯脖子上多了条暖和的围巾，加隆认真地帮他系好，“你穿得太薄了，要是生病的话，家里的负担就更重了。”  
“可是你妈妈问起来……”  
“是你的话，没关系。”他几步跑远，又转过身朝拉达曼提斯挥挥手，“那，再见咯。”  
“嗯！”  
拉达曼提斯腾不出手，就站在原地一直注视着加隆的背影，直到他消失于自己的视线。

第二次见面是在盛夏的夜空，两个人并排躺在草坪上，萤火虫围绕在他们身旁。距离一起看马戏团表演已经有些日子了，但这一次拉达曼提斯带来了新的消息，他被马戏团的老师选中参加驯兽师的训练。  
“是吗，那真好啊，你每天都要去吗？”  
“嗯。不过因为他们是巡演的马戏团，可能我偶尔也要去很远的地方和他们一起演出，虽然肯定是从打杂做起。”  
“那……还会回来吗？”  
“会的，只不过不能随时来找你玩。”  
“……这样。”  
加隆低声应了一下，拉达曼提斯听出他声音里淡淡的失落。  
“你呢，有没有什么打算。”  
“我……”他沉默了一会儿，抬头望着湛蓝的星空，“今晚的星星……好亮。”  
“是啊，人们说每一颗星星都寄宿着灵魂，”拉达曼提斯听出加隆有心事，他握住加隆的手，“你怎么了，有什么事情可以告诉我。”  
加隆摇摇头，他靠到拉达曼提斯怀里低声啜泣：“借我靠一会儿。”  
“……”  
拉达曼提斯不敢动一下身体，他不擅长应付哭这种事，尤其是像加隆这样的男孩，他根本想象不到他也会有哭泣的时候。等他稍微平复了一些，拉达曼提斯轻轻摸了摸他的头发。  
“天上的星星，是去世的人吗。”  
“我也只是在书上看到这样的说法，因为牵挂活在世上的亲人，就会化作星辰去守护他们。”  
“这样……如果妈妈变成了星星，也许还不错。”  
“……”  
“她离开了。”  
“抱歉，我不该说这种事，让你难过……”  
“不，该说对不起的是我，你来找我也不是想看我这样的。”  
“……别这么说，”拉达曼提斯有些不知所措，他想安慰加隆，只能提出自己认为可行的办法，“如果有时间的话你来我家坐坐吧，我家里人多，可能会让你暂时没那么难受。”  
加隆擦擦眼泪，低声说了句谢谢。  
“你对我真好。”  
“因为你是我第一个朋友啊。”  
“以后你会有更多朋友的，进了马戏团之后会认识别的人吧。”  
“不一样。不论什么时候你都是我最好的朋友。”拉达曼提斯认真地说着，在他心底有一种急切的冲动，快要从胸口里跳出来一样。  
“……为什么这么肯定，现在还没有认识其他人。”  
“我……我也不知道。”他似乎被问住了，但还在坚持自己的想法，“我就是有这种感觉，很强烈。”  
“感觉吗？”加隆没有继续问下去，他深吸一口气，让自己看起来不那么难过，“你的手很暖和，像暖炉一样。”  
“那我就做专门给你暖手的人。”  
“你是笨蛋吗？哪有专门暖手的。”他忍不住戳了下拉达曼提斯的脑门，“等你做了驯兽师以后，你会温暖所有人的心吧。”  
“可对我来说，只要让你开心就够了。”拉达曼提斯把加隆的双手放在自己胸前，加隆好像可以感受到他的心跳，“就算到了别的地方我们也可以写信交流，不会因为分别就断了联系。”  
“……你说得对，虽然写信有点幼稚。不过，总有机会见面的吧。”  
总有机会见面吗？  
加隆和拉达曼提斯这样以为着。他跟着马戏团在各地巡游，从一个小跟班到可以简单地指挥一些动物，他做这一切都为了有一天再见面时可以自豪地告诉他成果，可真到了那个时候他听到的却是加隆准备搬走的消息。

“为……为什么？好端端的突然要搬走……”  
“其实之前就决定了，因为你在外面，一直没机会告诉你。”  
“要搬到哪里？”  
“很远的地方。”  
“那我还能……再见到你吗？”  
“这段时间要准备搬家的事情，十天以后我们在马戏团见面吧，我也有想要告诉你的事情。”  
“……好，我会准备礼物给你。”  
“那么，一言为定。”  
“一言为定。”  
等夕阳最后一缕光芒也被黑夜吞没，加隆还是没能等到那个金发的少年。

【TBC】


	2. 道化師（ピエロ）（二）

马戏团是给人们带来快乐的存在。  
我的快乐，就是有一天和我的动物们一起站在舞台中央，让他坐在最前面的位置，看着他露出笑容。  
我想做一名驯兽师。

镇上难得像今天一样热闹，那个备受欢迎的马戏团终于巡演到这里。孩子们早已经迫不及待，他们兴奋地一晚上没睡，一大早又赶到会场外嬉闹。大人们同样期待这场表演，马戏团面前没有年龄的界限，他们的童年，他们的梦想，都足以在这里展开羽翼，冲破成年人的桎梏。  
马戏团一定是可以让人幸福的吧，这是每个人都深信不疑的事实。

“那个……这是你的围巾吗？”拉达曼提斯叫住刚刚从身边跑过的男孩，看起来和自己差不多大的样子。  
“咦？谢谢！我太着急了都没注意。”他接过围巾，露出活泼的笑容，“你也是来看马戏表演的吗？一个人？”  
“嗯，”拉达曼提斯点点头，“父母带着弟弟妹妹去医院了，所以今天只有我。”  
“这样，我也是偷偷溜出来的。我叫加隆，你叫什么啊？”  
“拉达曼提斯。”  
“好长哦。”加隆嘟嘟嘴，他从包里翻出一支钢笔，“帮我写在手上？”  
“诶？没问题吗？”  
“当然，这样就忘不掉了。你字写得好漂亮啊。”  
“……过奖了。”拉达曼提斯有些不好意思，他意识到自己可能不受控制地脸红了，赶快换了个话题，“你……坐在哪里啊？”  
加隆掏出自己的票，和拉达曼提斯那张比对了一下：“我们居然挨着，也太巧了吧。”  
“那……一起过去？”  
“好。”他牵起拉达曼提斯的手，蓝色的发梢一翘一翘地在风中跃动，“我还买了零食，一起吃啊。”  
“啊，嗯。”  
拉达曼提斯坐在加隆身边悄悄地偷看了几眼，他好像遇到了长这么大以来见过的最可爱的人。

小孩子的友谊很单纯，单纯到像清澈的泉水一样。加隆是自来熟的性格，他戳戳拉达曼提斯的眉毛，说他非常有个性，又喂给他一把爆米花。拉达曼提斯则很紧张，好像心脏都比平常跳得快些，大多数时候他总在家里帮着父母照顾弟弟妹妹，很少有机会和同龄人玩耍，这是他第一次离朋友这个词这么近。  
演出很快开始了，两个人的目光不约而同地被舞台中心披着红色披风的驯兽师吸引。他像一位威风凛凛的将军，指挥着身旁不一样的军团。猛虎越过火圈，羚羊跃上峰顶，孩子们为之欢呼，大人们为之感慨，围绕在动物们身边的还有神秘莫测的魔术师，从黑色的帽檐中变出玫瑰花和飞向天空的信鸽。  
“好厉害啊！这是我第一次看马戏表演，真的来对了。”  
“是啊，这里平时都没有马戏团呢。你喜欢看马戏吗？”  
“嗯，感觉能看到动物就很开心。”  
“我的话，长大以后也想做一名驯兽师。”  
“诶？真的吗？”加隆侧过身，惊喜地凑到离拉达曼提斯很近的位置，“太棒了吧，能有这样的梦想你一定很厉害。”  
“也没有了。”拉达曼提斯揉揉自己的头发，“这还只是个想法，不知道能不能实现。”  
“会实现的！”  
加隆坚定地告诉他，脸上的笑容比刚才还要明朗。拉达曼提斯看着他有些出神，他从来没有把这个秘密告诉过任何人，在这个有些封闭的小镇上，这样的梦想就像天方夜谭一样不切实际。可加隆毫不犹豫地认同了他，让拉达曼提斯动摇的心重新得到了鼓励。他握住加隆的手，声音变得更为有力：“如果可以的话，来看我的表演好吗？”  
“当然！我一定会去的！”  
“那约好了。我会让你坐在最前排，和小动物们一起互动。”  
“还可以互动吗？不会吓到它们？”  
“我以前在书上看过，驯兽师让观众帮忙一起表演，让小松鼠趴在他肩上，或是让小狮子蹭蹭他的腿。”  
“哇，听起来就很棒，那你可一定要加油呢。”  
“我会的。”  
加隆在饮料杯里插了两根吸管，放在两个人中间：“干杯！”像在庆祝已经成功的事实一样。

第一个朋友是通过马戏团认识的，但那个时候，他们还不知道爱为何物。  
回家的路上，加隆依然兴致勃勃地和拉达曼提斯讨论着今天的马戏表演，他眼睛里闪烁的光亮让拉达曼提斯萌生了渴望守护的冲动。驯兽师的梦想并不是口头说说那么简单，在这方面他说不上是有天赋的人，他也不知道父母会不会同意，但他从未有一个时刻像现在这样确信：即使要经受危险艰苦的训练，即使被投以奇奇怪怪的眼神，他想成为一名驯兽师，为了兑现他的诺言。

“说起来你有注意到吗，舞台外场好像有很多扮相奇怪的人，一边扔着彩色的圆球一边做出一些滑稽的动作。”  
“你是说小丑吗？他们也是马戏团的演员吧。”  
“好像是，看起来像是搞笑的那种，脸上涂着好厚的油彩，也看不出原来的长相，你说会不会本来长得不好看所以要这样。”  
“不知道啊，”拉达曼提斯思考着，回想起小丑的样子，“虽然说小丑是带给大家快乐的演员，可说实话，扮相有点可怕。”  
“是啊，还是驯兽师比较拉风。所以你想当驯兽师还是没错的，你又不难看。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯哼。”加隆一只手跨过拉达曼提斯肩膀，整个人靠在他身上，“你穿上那个披风，一定非常帅气。”  
拉达曼提斯愣了一下，他小心翼翼地配合加隆的动作，连步伐都与他保持一致。  
“要是真的可以加入他们就好了。我听说这组马戏团特别神奇，到哪里都非常受欢迎的样子。”  
“他们表演得很棒，有这样的结果也不意外吧。”加隆忽然停下脚步，他站到拉达曼提斯对面，清清嗓子，双手郑重地拍拍他，随后模仿大人的样子用特别正经的声音说，“你要相信自己，别在乎别人说什么，梦想都是平等的，只是看每个人适合什么，就算小丑也一样。”  
“……加隆？”  
“毕竟我是要坐在前排的人，我会督促你的。”  
“噗。”  
拉达曼提斯被他努力保持严肃的样子逗笑了，看着拉达曼提斯笑得眉毛扭到一起，加隆自己也憋不住笑了出来。  
“你刚刚的样子好像我爸爸。”  
“可是感觉好蠢哦。”  
“大人就是这样的吧。”  
“不想成为大人，大人的生活好无趣。”加隆伸展下身体，他把手里没打开的零食都塞给拉达曼提斯，“你弟弟妹妹是生病了吗？把这些带回去给他们吃吧。”  
“这……不好吧，这是用你的钱买的。”  
“没什么啊，我们是朋友了吧。而且今天多亏你我才没把围巾弄丢，不然回去妈妈又要数落我了。”  
“唔……那我替他们谢谢你。”拉达曼提斯怀抱着满满一大捧零食，凑过去吻了加隆的脸颊，“我们两个好像住得不远的样子，有时间的话你来我家坐坐啊。”  
“好，你的弟弟妹妹一定很可爱，他们还有像你这样的哥哥，我也想有个哥哥照顾我。”  
“那……你喊我哥哥？”  
“拉达曼提斯哥哥吗？感觉好暧昧。”  
“暧昧吗？我不介意的。”  
“你真有意思。”加隆张开手拥抱了拉达曼提斯，“前面就是岔路口了，看样子要分别了，今天真的很开心。”  
“我也是，很期待下次和你见面。”  
“等等哦，”拉达曼提斯脖子上多了条暖和的围巾，加隆认真地帮他系好，“你穿得太薄了，要是生病的话，家里的负担就更重了。”  
“可是你妈妈问起来……”  
“是你的话，没关系。”他几步跑远，又转过身朝拉达曼提斯挥挥手，“那，再见咯。”  
“嗯！”  
拉达曼提斯腾不出手，就站在原地一直注视着加隆的背影，直到他消失于自己的视线。

第二次见面是在盛夏的夜空，两个人并排躺在草坪上，萤火虫围绕在他们身旁。距离一起看马戏团表演已经有些日子了，但这一次拉达曼提斯带来了新的消息，他被马戏团的老师选中参加驯兽师的训练。  
“是吗，那真好啊，你每天都要去吗？”  
“嗯。不过因为他们是巡演的马戏团，可能我偶尔也要去很远的地方和他们一起演出，虽然肯定是从打杂做起。”  
“那……还会回来吗？”  
“会的，只不过不能随时来找你玩。”  
“……这样。”  
加隆低声应了一下，拉达曼提斯听出他声音里淡淡的失落。  
“你呢，有没有什么打算。”  
“我……”他沉默了一会儿，抬头望着湛蓝的星空，“今晚的星星……好亮。”  
“是啊，人们说每一颗星星都寄宿着灵魂，”拉达曼提斯听出加隆有心事，他握住加隆的手，“你怎么了，有什么事情可以告诉我。”  
加隆摇摇头，他靠到拉达曼提斯怀里低声啜泣：“借我靠一会儿。”  
“……”  
拉达曼提斯不敢动一下身体，他不擅长应付哭这种事，尤其是像加隆这样的男孩，他根本想象不到他也会有哭泣的时候。等他稍微平复了一些，拉达曼提斯轻轻摸了摸他的头发。  
“天上的星星，是去世的人吗。”  
“我也只是在书上看到这样的说法，因为牵挂活在世上的亲人，就会化作星辰去守护他们。”  
“这样……如果妈妈变成了星星，也许还不错。”  
“……”  
“她离开了。”  
“抱歉，我不该说这种事，让你难过……”  
“不，该说对不起的是我，你来找我也不是想看我这样的。”  
“……别这么说，”拉达曼提斯有些不知所措，他想安慰加隆，只能提出自己认为可行的办法，“如果有时间的话你来我家坐坐吧，我家里人多，可能会让你暂时没那么难受。”  
加隆擦擦眼泪，低声说了句谢谢。  
“你对我真好。”  
“因为你是我第一个朋友啊。”  
“以后你会有更多朋友的，进了马戏团之后会认识别的人吧。”  
“不一样。不论什么时候你都是我最好的朋友。”拉达曼提斯认真地说着，在他心底有一种急切的冲动，快要从胸口里跳出来一样。  
“……为什么这么肯定，现在还没有认识其他人。”  
“我……我也不知道。”他似乎被问住了，但还在坚持自己的想法，“我就是有这种感觉，很强烈。”  
“感觉吗？”加隆没有继续问下去，他深吸一口气，让自己看起来不那么难过，“你的手很暖和，像暖炉一样。”  
“那我就做专门给你暖手的人。”  
“你是笨蛋吗？哪有专门暖手的。”他忍不住戳了下拉达曼提斯的脑门，“等你做了驯兽师以后，你会温暖所有人的心吧。”  
“可对我来说，只要让你开心就够了。”拉达曼提斯把加隆的双手放在自己胸前，加隆好像可以感受到他的心跳，“就算到了别的地方我们也可以写信交流，不会因为分别就断了联系。”  
“……你说得对，虽然写信有点幼稚。不过，总有机会见面的吧。”  
总有机会见面吗？  
加隆和拉达曼提斯这样以为着。他跟着马戏团在各地巡游，从一个小跟班到可以简单地指挥一些动物，他做这一切都为了有一天再见面时可以自豪地告诉他成果，可真到了那个时候他听到的却是加隆准备搬走的消息。

“为……为什么？好端端的突然要搬走……”  
“其实之前就决定了，因为你在外面，一直没机会告诉你。”  
“要搬到哪里？”  
“很远的地方。”  
“那我还能……再见到你吗？”  
“这段时间要准备搬家的事情，十天以后我们在马戏团见面吧，我也有想要告诉你的事情。”  
“……好，我会准备礼物给你。”  
“那么，一言为定。”  
“一言为定。”  
等夕阳最后一缕光芒也被黑夜吞没，加隆还是没能等到那个金发的少年。

【TBC】


	3. 道化師（ピエロ）（三）

无人参加的婚礼，不被认可的关系，只有神父站在那里，用庄严地声音说道：  
我以圣灵、圣父、圣子的名义宣布你们结为夫妻。无论将来是富有还是贫穷，无论将来身体健康或是不适，都与他永远相伴。

小丑先生站在舞台中央，他白色的手套如同拥有魔法，层出不穷地变换出糖果、彩纸和花束。抛向空中的银环燃起蓝色的火焰，降落时化作飞舞飘逸的丝带，装点着闪烁的星尘。小丑将丝带缠绕在两手之间，下一秒融成紫红色的绒布，揭开之后是刚刚斟满的红酒。  
在场的人们都惊喜地赞叹他的演出，他们期待着最后的表演，那个从最开始就摆在舞台上的红色的木质立柜，像隐藏着巨大的秘密一般。  
“这个节目，我想委托新人们和我一起。”他走到加隆身边伸出右手，邀请他加入精心准备的游戏。  
“啊，需要我做什么吗？”  
“跟我来就好，另一位请在舞台上稍稍等候。”  
小丑用方巾蒙住加隆的眼睛，领着他进入漆黑的木柜。这并不是普通的柜子，柜子底部连接着地下的通道。小丑在他耳边低声说：“一会儿你就抓着我的手，一直听我的安排就好。”  
加隆点点头，他竟然开始紧张起来。  
小丑回到舞台上锁上柜门，交给新郎一把镶嵌宝石的金色钥匙。  
“等沙漏中的沙完全流尽，时钟便会敲响，上帝将传递他祝福的话语，届时请您用钥匙打开它，您将收获一生的幸福与爱。”  
新郎点点头，与所有人一起注视着倒转的沙漏。黑暗中，加隆感觉有人牵起了自己的手，那宽厚的手掌温热有力，一如当年有人为他暖手。  
“和我来。”  
“去哪……”  
“别出声。”  
加隆乖乖闭了嘴，他按照小丑的指示走进密道，似乎离开了宴厅。小丑并没有停下脚步，他反而加快了一些，一直拉着他向前。加隆有些奇怪，他试探性地询问小丑，但没有得到回应。他意识到自己被推上一辆马车。  
“所以我们要去哪……”  
依旧听不到任何回答。  
“喂……小丑先生？”  
他有些沉不住气了，扯下眼前的方巾，小丑正驾着马车朝着偏僻的方向行进。  
“小丑先生！”  
“对不起，等到了地方我会和你解释。”  
“不是……你放我下去啊！”  
小丑又陷入了沉默，他没给加隆反抗的机会，最后停在了一座破旧的洋房前。看起来这里已经很久没有人住过了，院子里杂草丛生，墙皮也脱落了大半。加隆跳下车一把将小丑推开，可周围荒芜的境地让他完全找不到回去的路。

“……为什么带我来这种地方……这里是哪？快送我回去。”  
“你觉得还能回去吗？”  
“……什么意思。”  
“没什么。”小丑抓起他的手腕，拉起他就往洋房走，“我不想看你和他结婚。”  
“放开！”加隆挣开他质问，“我和谁结婚都与你没有关系吧。”  
“和小丑的确没有关系，可是和拉达曼提斯有关。”  
“……”  
加隆怔了一下，他听到这个名字，霎时间有无数的感情涌上来，紧紧包裹他的心脏。  
“我知道你已经结婚了，可我再不做什么就彻底失去你了。”  
“送我回去。”  
“加隆……”  
“听不懂吗？那我自己走回去。”  
“不要，”拉达曼提斯从后抱住他，他用了很大的力气，头脑也在发热，“你不能走，我不会让你离开我。”  
“现在再说这种事已经没有意义。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“这不是在乎不在乎的问题！”他转过身，目光如炬，“我想清楚了，没有必要一直沉溺在过去，既然是没有缘分的人，也不晕一直记挂。”  
“你还在怪我……”  
“不，我不怪你。”加隆摇摇头，神色稍有缓和，“我知道你经历了很多痛苦，但是我们不可能了。”

拉达曼提斯僵在那里，他一言不发，干脆直接把加隆抱进卧室。锁上门，将窗户紧闭，加隆觉得他好像疯了一样，整个人笼罩在压抑的黑暗里。  
“拉达曼提斯！你怎么回事？”  
“反正他们不会找到这里，这间房子死了很多人，是凶宅。”  
“……凶宅？为什么要带我来这种地方？”  
“这种地方怎么了？这种地方很让你害怕吗？”  
拉达曼提斯把他压在床上，眼睛里迸射着无法抑制的情绪。  
“不是，你冷静一点，”加隆抵住他的肩膀，让他与自己隔开一定的距离，“这样，你先送我回去，等改天我们出来好好谈谈。”  
“没什么好谈的。”他放开加隆，到桌边坐下，“虽然很久都没回来了，茶叶和方糖还好好地放着。你也口渴了吧，我帮你泡茶。”  
“既然不想谈，那就送我回去。”  
拉达曼提斯没有回应，他自顾自做着手上的动作，白瓷的壶嘴泛出温热的雾气。桌上摆着六只茶杯，两杯没有方糖，两杯额外地多加了几块。加隆越来越看不懂他的意图，他不敢多说什么，只是安静地看着，直到听见拉达曼提斯用很轻的声音说：  
“父亲，母亲，我带加隆回来了。你们两个小家伙，也快点喊哥哥。”  
“……你出现幻觉了吗？”  
“这里，我还没有和你介绍。”他递给加隆茶杯，“这是我的新家，我用存下来的钱给家里换了更大的房子。我们搬到这儿，每个人都很满意。父亲在书房，妹妹在卧室睡觉，弟弟在院子里玩耍，我帮着母亲为大家准备下午茶的茶点。我和他们说，将来我会带喜欢的人回来。”  
“……”  
“那天我通宵加了班，等第二天回家的时候，没有人给我开门，灯也没有亮，我以为他们还在熟睡。我推开门，炉火已经灭了，屋子就像冰窖一样。我拉开客厅的窗帘，喊着父母和弟弟妹妹的名字，没有回应。他们躺在各自的卧室里，皮肤泛着红色，已经不能醒过来了。”  
加隆下意识地抖了下身体，他没想到拉达曼提斯经历了如此的厄运。他每天带着小丑的面具，用尽一切方法让人们感到快乐幸福，自己却只能在失去亲人的痛苦中沉溺。  
他似乎早就被折磨到麻木了，即使讲述着悲伤的过去也如此平静，但加隆还是能感觉到他声音不自觉的细微颤动，他走到拉达曼提斯身边，轻轻拍了下他的肩膀。  
“已经过去了，我知道你难过，有什么我可以帮忙的你告诉我……”  
拉达曼提斯搂住加隆的腰肢，低头埋进他的怀里，加隆感觉到冰凉的眼泪将自己的衬衫浸湿。  
“别走，求求你。”  
他沉默了一会儿，温柔地摸着拉达曼提斯金色的头发，最后低声叹了口气。  
“我可以陪你，但只能以朋友的身份，像以前那样。最终无论如何都要靠自己跨过这道坎，所以别再自我折磨了。”  
“朋友……以前只是朋友吗……”拉达曼提斯眨了下眼睛，他捕捉到这个词汇，不知道是在问加隆，还是在自言自语。 “小的时候以为是朋友，长大了才明白那个时候的承诺，是对初恋的承诺。”  
加隆哽咽了一下，他的理智提醒他不可以给出错误的暗示。  
“初恋往往是一段美好的回忆，真正走到一起的太少了。”  
“重逢了，也不可以重新在一起吗？我已经配不上你了。”  
“不，这不是你的问题，我们已经没有缘分了，这是命运的指示，注定只能成为遗憾。”  
“命运……”拉达曼提斯突然笑了，他抱着加隆的手臂垂落下来，眼里熄灭了最后的光。“如果你没出现的话，我可能会浑浑噩噩地度过一生，但我现在做不到了。我根本不是带给别人幸福的人，我嫉妒怨恨，我羡慕他们每个人都那么快乐，我想毁了这一切。”  
“……那你想怎么做。”  
“你可以拒绝我，这是你的权利。我也可以做我想做的事，和那群微笑的人们一起，让他们在最快乐的时候死去。”  
“如果你这么想，我们连朋友都做不了。”  
“朋友有什么用。”拉达曼提斯起身拿起笔刷，对着镜子加重了脸上的油彩，“你爱的人早就死了，我爱的人也不再爱我了吧。”  
加隆皱着眉，他想从深渊中拉他一把，却不知道怎样才能让他放下戒备。小丑的角色犹如坚硬的空壳，他把自己藏在其中，用悲伤不断浇灌，拒绝与外界交互。时间久了，连原初的意识也被吞噬。马戏团真的可以让人幸福吗？看起来好像让人们拥有了美好的相遇，但在这之后收获的分别与渐行渐远，堪比刀锋割裂在伤口上。  
“你对我还有什么期待吗……我可以做些什么，能让你放弃这种念头。”他试探着问了一句。  
“和我结婚。”拉达曼提斯没有犹豫地说出他的答案。  
“……只有这样就可以了吗，你可以变回原来的样子吗？”  
“也许吧。”  
“甚至都不敢以真面目见我。”  
“结婚那天，会让你看。”  
“……好。”  
加隆答应了。拉达曼提斯搂着他躺在床上，明明连身体都贴在一起，却只能感受到冰冷和无法逾越的距离。

举行婚礼的教堂里空空荡荡，拉达曼提斯的同事们无人到场，加隆的父亲也因悔婚的闹剧拒绝在婚宴上出席。不被祝福的恋人站在十字架下，倾听着神父的誓言。  
拉达曼提斯比任何时候都感到专注，他知道父亲、母亲、弟弟、妹妹正坐在长椅上欣慰地注视这一切。他穿着黑色的西装，梳起背头，露出真实的样貌。脸上是大火烧过的疤痕，长期涂抹的油彩让他的皮肤溃烂，仿佛令人恐惧的怪物。  
加隆站在他身边，没有任何表情，他淡淡地吐出“我愿意”三个字，接受了拉达曼提斯的拥抱和亲吻。  
“这样就结束了是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“接下来要做什么？”  
“喝酒吗？”拉达曼提斯拉着加隆的手坐下，将葡萄酒满进酒杯，“两个人的酒。”  
“好。那个时候还没有成年，也不知道你酒量怎么样，估计比我要好吧。”  
“那你别介意问这个酒鬼。”  
“酒鬼吗？只要不耍酒疯就好。”加隆举起杯一饮而尽，似乎在醉意中才得以稍稍舒缓。  
拉达曼提斯笑着：“你真温柔。”  
“温柔？”  
“是啊，即便我对你做了过分的事情，你还是包容了我的一切，这样还不够温柔吗？”  
“这样……原以为自己不是温柔的人。我不想伤害你，结果不也是伤害了别人。”  
“说明你更在乎我一点吧。”  
“是，没办法否认。”  
“我很幸福了。”  
“真的吗？”加隆凝视着拉达曼提斯的眼睛，“为什么我开心不起来，我甚至感觉不到你的热度，明明那个时候即使不含私欲的触碰也可以将我点燃……”  
“我也给不了你答案。”他抬起手，捧住他的脸颊，“我也很怀念过去的感觉，是时间的缘故吗？我比那个时候多了控制与占有，还有那些黑暗的情绪。因为长大了，所以做不到那样单纯吧。”  
拉达曼提斯深邃的瞳眸，看久了好像能把人吸进去一样，加隆不得不低下头看向旁边。  
“欲望这种东西，会让人发疯的吧。”  
“是，但只要得到了就会快乐，就不至于疯狂。”  
“感觉好像说了很多奇怪的话，大概是酒喝得太多。”他抓住拉达曼提斯放在自己脸侧的手，往他身旁靠了靠，“脸上……会疼吗？那些伤口……”  
“不接触水的话，基本上不疼了。”  
“那以后不要哭了。”  
“……好。”  
拉达曼提斯愣了一下，他偏偏觉得自己的眼眶在这个时候湿润了起来。他把加隆搂紧，不让他看见自己流泪的样子。  
“其实小丑也好，驯兽师也好，你的梦想是能让在乎的人得到幸福，就算小丑也没关系。”  
“我在乎的人，现在只有你，只要你可以幸福，让我死去也可以。”  
“混蛋，”加隆抓住他的领口，几乎要贴上他的嘴唇，他用略带哭腔的声音质问着，“还想第二次……丢下我吗？”  
拉达曼提斯摇摇头：“对不起，之前让你那么难过，从今天起我会一直陪着你。”  
听到这样的承诺，加隆好像稍微安心了一点，他慢慢地吻了上去。  
“……好甜。”  
“哪里有甜的，一股酒味。”  
“明明比方糖还甜。”  
“傻瓜。”  
“回家吧我们。”  
“嗯。”  
拉达曼提斯坐在马车上紧紧抱着怀里的人，连呼吸都缠绕在一起。  
【TBC】


	4. 道化師（ピエロ）（四）

曾经压抑着的、埋藏心底的思绪，一遍遍试图忘记却未能割舍的念想，在生活回归正确的轨迹后变成酸涩甜美的回忆，犹如雨后枝头泛着水珠的青梅，映在湿润的阳光里。  
“我爱他。”  
“他是我的初恋。”  
即使是最难熬的日子，像机器一样没日没夜地逼迫自己，或是失去全部孑然隐匿于面具之下，只要默念出对方的名字，就重新拥有了继续的勇气。

加隆的父亲从他婚后就彻底与他断绝了联系，虽然加隆仍尝试说服他接受拉达曼提斯，每一次也只吃到闭门羹的待遇而已，所幸加隆不是那种易于感伤的性格，甚至劝慰拉达曼提斯不必因此自责。他面带笑容挽住他的手臂，不在乎任何异样的眼光，哪怕所有人都知道那场婚礼上出现的闹剧。加隆心甘情愿，他是小丑先生的爱人，如今终于可以为心爱之人而活。

因为时间久远加上仍旧整日高密度地保持浓妆，拉达曼提斯脸上的伤痕已难再治愈。大面积的烧伤占据着脸颊与眼眶周围，让他看起来像来自地狱的异形。为了不惊扰来看马戏的大人和孩子，拉达曼提斯只在每晚回家后才卸掉小丑的妆容，清早出门之前他又会重新涂好红色与白色的油彩。有时候觉得被当作小丑好过被当作怪物，或许他也在通过这种方式保存他仅剩的一点尊严。

马戏团在公演的彩排中发生了重大事故，经验丰富的驯兽师被搭档已久的雄狮咬断了脖子。顷刻间，场面乱作一团，大家惊呼、逃窜，无法面对眼前鲜血淋漓的惨状。发疯的狮子闻着血腥的味道更加兴奋，发狂地攻击周遭的人，直到拉达曼提斯和其他几个同事抄起火把与武器合力反击才最终将它制服。暂且完安置别的动物，人们还没从惊恐中回过神来。团长跪在原地，一瞬间失声，张开嘴发出虚弱的气音。高台上准备走钢索的少女受到刺激，丧失意识昏了过去。胆子小的人捂着眼睛，胆子大的颤抖着走向血肉模糊的尸体，只是瞥了一眼就趴在地上反胃地呕吐起来。

拉达曼提斯咬着牙，他的手臂在刚刚与猛兽的撕扯中受伤，不知是不是伤口的缘故，心脏也开始剧烈地疼痛。这不是他第一次经历这样的危险，他想起那个雪夜，即将作为驯兽师登台的前一晚，舞台中央燃烧的轮盘突然爆炸，火光喷涌而出，霎时间将他席卷。拉达曼提斯睁不开眼睛，他试图抹去脸上的烟尘，手指碰到皮肤却有如针刺。指缝间流淌着黏着腥味的液体，他脑海一片空白，涌上无法抑制的眩晕感。  
“拉达曼提斯！”  
有人在喊他的名字，不知是队友还是老师，但他无力应答，瘫软下去。呼喊的声音没有停止，甚至比之前更为紧张、焦急，拉达曼提斯好像出现幻觉，这分明是加隆的声音，但他知道加隆不可能出现在这里。  
不知最后是谁把他拖出火海，也许是死神也说不定，等他再度醒来时躺在医院的病床上，浑身紧紧地裹着纱布，除了变得雾蒙蒙的眼睛。

“喂，你不要紧吧，喂！”  
“……”拉达曼提斯从记忆中回过神来，右手已经痛得无法抬起。  
“快，赶紧送去医院包扎，其他人也来帮忙。”副团长高喊着，勉强维持住混乱的秩序，他让还能帮忙的人搀扶伤者先行离开。  
拉达曼提斯扭过头望了眼，在马戏团棚顶用星光彩灯绘制的招牌旁边，似乎漂浮着一道漆黑的身影。  
“那是……”  
他心中一凛，眯起眼睛想看看清楚，可在这个紧要关头，马戏团停电了。

听闻拉达曼提斯受伤，加隆扔下正在整理的病历，几乎疯了一样地跑进病房。拉达曼提斯刚刚注射过疫苗，所幸伤势可控，只是因为低烧不断，短期内还要留院观察。  
“你真的要吓死我了。”  
“只是一侧的手臂而已，不要紧的。”拉达曼提斯倚着枕头半直起身，朝着加隆的方向笑了笑，“我还可以照顾自己，问题不大。”  
“还有脸说。”加隆一边骂着，一边帮他掖好被角。他端起托护士买的白粥坐在拉达曼提斯身边，“我和同事换了班，他们挺理解我的。接下来几天我会专心陪你，可别再乱给我搞事情。”  
“是，让你担心了。”  
“知道就好。”   
拉达曼提斯喝了一口，他看着加隆这样小心谨慎忍不住调侃起来：“粥有点淡。”  
“伤员没有选择权。”加隆赏给他一个白眼，“有粥就不错了，下次连粥都不给你。”  
他重新盛起一勺在嘴边吹凉，拉达曼提斯听话地喝了下去。

马戏团的事很快上了报纸。  
拉达曼提斯看着头版上醒目的大字，低声叹了口气。  
“昨天接到团里的通知，要善后的事情太多了，也不知以后还能不能继续下去。”  
“谁能想到好端端的发生这种事呢。”  
加隆摇摇头，出门请护士为拉达曼提斯换药。  
拉达曼提斯记着那道黑影，虽然只有模糊的轮廓，一旦回忆起来却让人浑身发冷。他总觉得这个黑影已经存在了很长时日，像不祥之物一样一直笼罩着这里。早在多年以前他就隐约有过类似的感应，可每次都是一闪而过的念头，连他自己也无法相信。拉达曼提斯愈发觉得马戏团接二连三的事故不是偶然，停电正是对方给予想要窥测真相的自己冰冷的警告。他站在黑暗中俯视这里，肆意操弄每一个人的命运，不知出于怎样的目的，是恶人，又或许连“人”都不是。

殒命的驯兽师名为安南，他和拉达曼提斯虽然称不上深交，认识也有快十年时间。高台上昏倒的少女泽拉是安南的恋人，一年前刚刚入团。他们原定下个月结婚，本以为新的幸福即将开始，噩运却在此之际毫无防备地降临。因为悲痛过度，泽拉一蹶不振，她把自己关在狭小的房间，不允许任何人提起驯兽、马戏和死亡的字眼。加隆替拉达曼提斯探望泽拉的时候，她已经瘦到没有人形，脸色惨白，眼眶凹陷，让人根本无法与她之前的光彩照人联想到一起。  
“因马戏团而相识，又因马戏团被迫分离。”  
他们的命运竟与少年的二人如此相似，唯独拉达曼提斯幸运一点，虽然毁了容，至少没与加隆阴阳两隔。

在加隆的照料下，拉达曼提斯恢复得很快，他回到家中休养，看起来一切安稳。出人意料的是，本以为无力回天马戏团花了几个月时间顺利完成重建，还将复出的计划提上日程。看来用不了多少日子就可以继续工作了，总算不用看看爱人一个人承受经济的压力——在拉达曼提斯养伤的最后两个月里，加隆白天上班，夜里跑来陪他——他觉得自己亏欠他太多了。

可惜不安的念想并没有因此而减弱，甚至比以前还要强烈。拉达曼提斯有些犹豫是不是该换一份工作，可以他现在的样子，这样的外貌根本无人收留。也许是自己太过敏感，经历过几次变故他变得疑神疑鬼，若是把这些无端的猜测说给加隆，一定会被他笑话。  
拉达曼提斯宽慰道，希望能打消头脑里那些多余的顾虑。

清早的时候加隆准备去乡下义诊。  
“前段时间同事帮我不少忙，今天他临时有事，我替他去一次。”他整理好自己的药箱，确认无误后锁上盖子。“你自己在家没什么问题吧，我提前做了些简餐，吃的时候热一下就行。不过小心点别被烫到，晚上我就回来了。”  
“……嗯。”拉达曼提斯答应着，抬头看了眼屋外的天气，心里不由得紧张起来，“感觉要下暴雨了，你路上多多注意一些。”  
“放心吧，我之前去过几次，蛮熟悉的，你只要不再添乱我就能安心。”  
“好。”  
拉达曼提斯给他递上雨伞。望着逐渐行远的马车，担忧的心绪盘踞在胸口，连同夏日沉闷的气温，压得他喘不过气。

一直到午夜十二点，加隆也没有回来。  
拉达曼提斯双眼通红，他已经不是坐立不安，他觉得自己快要死了。  
不能再这样干等下去，拉达曼提斯冲进大雨，联系上医院加隆的同事。这里显然没有收到任何有关加隆的消息，大家都以为他安全回家。与此同时，车夫的妻子也找了过来，她的丈夫也仍旧未归。一定是路上遭遇了什么，脑海中浮现出种种可怕的念头，完全不受控制。  
“不可能的，他绝对不会有事。”  
拉达曼提斯狠狠地扇了自己。所有人都知道他处在精神崩溃的边缘，稍微的刺激就足以让他做出傻事。一旁的护士倒了杯热水给他，试图让他平静一些。  
“别担心，去乡下的路就那么几条，我们分开去找。”  
他跟随几个人沿着山路搜寻，一路也不见加隆的踪迹。山石间流下浑浊的泥水，看起来随时有坠落的风险。  
“也许雨太大了，他们留在村子里也说不定。”  
但拉达曼提斯有着强烈的直觉，确信加隆就在附近，他喊着自己的名字，表情痛苦，声音虚弱。拉达曼提斯低头望向山崖边的树丛，像突然意识到什么，一把夺过手电。他奔跑在泥泞的山路间，一遍遍地说着，“等我。”

手术过后不知多久，加隆缓缓地睁开眼。  
“你醒了！”   
拉达曼提斯条件反射地从椅子上弹起来，他一直未眠，期间任何细微的动静都让他反应剧烈。  
加隆皱着眉，扭头看着神经紧绷的拉达曼提斯，浓厚的黑眼圈让他显得如此憔悴：“得救了吗？”  
“是的，没事了。”  
拉达曼提斯坐在加隆身边，伸手想触摸加隆的脸颊。他怕自己毛手毛脚的碰到他的伤口，又讪讪地收了回去。  
“怎么样了，还疼吗？”  
“还好，已经不是很疼了，好像……没什么感觉。”  
加隆说出这句话的时候，他留意到拉达曼提斯眼里一闪而过的黯然，尽管很快被安心的笑意取代。  
“可能是因为麻醉还没完全过去吧，等麻醉过了还要输止痛药。不过别担心，只是皮外伤而已，就是伤筋动骨的要休养一段时间。我和团里请过假了，他们招了新人，暂时不缺人手，我就在这里好好照顾你。”  
“……对不起，本来还在数落你，结果现在我变成这个 样子。马车从山崖翻下来的时候，真以为自己见不到你了。”  
“道什么歉啊，你没事的话……比什么都好。”  
拉达曼提斯不易察觉地停顿了一下。加隆捕捉到这个细节，他知道他在硬撑着隐瞒什么，或许自己也已经猜到一二。  
“我想喝水。”  
“我去倒。”  
拉达曼提斯扶起他稍微坐直，加隆更加清晰感受到腿部的不对劲。  
“腿……”  
“……喝水吧。”  
“我是不是不能走路了。”  
“……”  
拉达曼提斯僵在那里，他死死咬住嘴唇，努力不发出哽咽的声音。  
“果然是这样吗……没什么大不了的。”加隆的视线落在灰白的墙上，他没有露出懊恼或是痛苦的表情，只是平静地微笑，“为什么，怎么回事啊……”像是失神地自言自语。  
拉达曼提斯搂住他：“就算以后不能走，还有我，我可以带你去任何你想去的地方。”  
可加隆只是轻轻脱出他的怀抱。  
“我们，分开吧。”  
“……为什么。”  
“之前也是这样，每次两个人在一起开心的时候就会出事。我们彼此就好像会给对方带来厄运，这次是我，下次又会是你遇到危险，不可以了。”  
“不行，我不能放开你，现在这个时候更是不能。”  
“我已经决定了，你不用挂念我，我很好。”加隆转过身背对他，不让拉达曼提斯看见自己的泪水，“你走吧。”  
拉达曼提斯站在原地：“真的有什么在诅咒我们吧。”  
“诅咒……”  
“这个马戏团……只要带给过人们幸福，就一定会将其破坏。我也好，安南也好，还有在马戏团工作的其他人，大家都或多或少经历了不好的事，只是从来没把这些意外与马戏团联系在一起。从中得到得幸福越多，付出的代价就越惨痛，是这样的吧，那个盘踞在马戏团玩弄我们的黑影，就是要让快乐与幸福毁灭……”  
“可我们又能做什么呢。”  
“等你好一些了我会去调查清楚，虽然他给过我警告，但总比被迫接受厄运坐以待毙的好，我不能让你再受伤了啊。”  
“拉达曼提斯……”  
“傻瓜。”  
他重新把加隆拥入怀中，胸前的衣物被爱人的眼泪浸湿。  
“抱歉，我总是想要放弃你……明明你已经经历过很多痛苦了。”  
“痛苦的日子确实难熬，但只要你还在我身边，好像什么都不怕了。”

在那之后，拉达曼提斯一直留心着马戏团的变化。起初他仍会有阴森森的感觉，但不知什么时候开始，这种不安和惶恐逐渐减弱，如同被另一种力量压制了一般。  
原先棚顶的旧灯牌经过翻修已被拆除，其他设施检查后也没发现什么异样，看来黑影确实不需要依附于特定的场所。不过拉达曼提斯在后台捡到一枚雕着玫瑰的十字架，问了团里的人也没寻到主人是谁，也许是某个不小心走错地方的观众无意间落下的吧。

晚上回家时屋子黑着灯，拉达曼提斯心里下意识一紧。平常这个时候加隆还在等他回家，难道他今天不舒服早早睡下了吗？  
加隆不在客厅，拉达曼提斯轻手轻脚地走向二楼的卧室。床上铺得整整齐齐，根本没有躺过的痕迹。他慌了神，打开灯，窗户正完全敞开，几乎让他降到冰点。  
“嘿！”  
身后的人纵身一跃，跳上拉达曼提斯的后背，猝不及防的动作险些让他失重栽倒。  
“……加隆？”  
“背稳点啊。”  
“你的腿……好了？”  
“是啊，”加隆放开他，站到他面前，“我也不知道怎么回事，就和完全没有受过伤一样，不可思议。”  
“太……太好了……”拉达曼提斯眼眶湿润，从突然的恐惧到突然的惊喜，让他觉得自己在做梦，“你让我好好看看，回头得告诉那个主治医我爱人自愈了。”  
“嗯，把给他的钱要回来。”  
“给不给的，我现在高兴得快飞起来了。”  
“那你还哭。”加隆一脸嫌弃地替他擦拭泪水，“赶快去卸妆，都回家了，看着就觉得吓人。”  
“这明明是个笑脸。”  
“笑起来更丑，不卸妆不准上床。”  
“好。”

拉达曼提斯对着镜子用温水抹去油彩，可这一次，他已然不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“亲爱的，我好像……”  
“好像什么？”  
加隆趴在床上翻看着上午没读完的小说，嘴上问了一句，没有抬头。拉达曼提斯从他身后凑过去，探过他的肩膀。温热的呼吸拍打在加隆耳边，让他耳根发红。  
“卸完了？”  
“嗯，你看看我。”  
“看你干嘛，那么丑。”加隆扭过头，一瞬间屏住呼吸，错愕地定在那里，“你……这个妆……比小丑顺眼多了。”  
“哪里是妆啊。”拉达曼提斯抓起加隆的手贴在自己脸侧，“这可是货真价实的我啊。”  
“真……真的？”  
“没错。”  
加隆倏地一下转过脸，滚烫的温度快让他自燃，心脏也要跳出来了。他支支吾吾半天吐出几个字：“……好看的。”  
“虽然不知道发生了什么，但看起来，诅咒像是解除了。”  
“所以晚上我在窗边看到的流星，是那些逝去的人……安息了吗？”  
“看起来是这样的，爸爸、妈妈，还有那两个小家伙，终于进入天堂了。”  
加隆悄悄瞄了眼拉达曼提斯的侧颜，突如其来的幸福让他感到措手不及。拉达曼提斯假装没有注意到的样子，他躺在加隆身边，一把揽住他的腰肢。  
“我想庆祝一下。”  
“可是那个……我可能还没……唔……”  
没什么反驳的机会，深吻已如倾泻的洪水占有地掠夺着他的意识。耳畔响起他低声的爱语，加隆呼吸变得急促，身体贴合的燥热的感觉，触电一样酥麻的抚摸，最终化作无尽的兴奋，一点一点浸入他的骨髓。

马戏团重新规划了未来，他们决定留在这里，不再继续奔波于各个城市，只是偶尔会进行小规模的巡演。一年来经历的大大小小的事将所有人与这里捆绑在一起，哪怕在这个小镇确实留下过悲伤的回忆，可与爱相比，痛苦总能在新的幸福中慢慢溶解。镇上的人也爱他们，他们坐在观众席上的时候眼里永远闪耀着肯定与期许，这是马戏团用自己的演出创造出的幸福与喜悦。  
抱恙的老团长身体恢复后归团担任了荣誉指挥，他找到拉达曼提斯，询问他重新成为驯兽师的意愿。  
“团里现在基本各个项目都恢复了正常，只有驯兽表演一直是暂停的状态。你还记得泽拉吗？因为安南的缘故无法继续在团里工作，但她每周都会带安南的盒子一起来团里看马戏表演。现在她基本上从那个阴影里走出来了，身体状况也好了很多，其实她是希望看到有新的驯兽师站在舞台上的，毕竟安南和她都那么热爱这里的工作。是时候该有人接替这个位置了。团里虽然也在训练新人，但我记得安南原本就是你的替补，你是我教过最有天赋的孩子，当年那场意外一直是我的心结，这一次不应该再失去属于你的机会了。”  
拉达曼提斯笑了笑，鞠躬答谢了团长对他的厚爱。  
“谢谢您，我愿意参与驯兽的训练，不过不是接替安南，而是作为替补。那个位置有更适合它的人选。我看着新来的几个孩子，他们好像小时候的我一样，胸怀梦想，渴望成为优秀的驯兽师。但对于现在的我来说，成为驯兽师已经算不上我的梦想了，我有新的要做的事，我想让爱我的人都获得幸福。”  
“无论我以怎样的身份。”

【End】


End file.
